The Ancient Master Returns
by Kylandor
Summary: The world is different, I see much has changed, the elemental nations no longer exist, and there is a new peaceful nation called the USA. But that isn't my concern, what is my concern is that the world has forgotten our ways, I must rebuild it. Ch 3 up
1. Chapter 1

A light flashed.

An orange light lit the night sky

Astronomers called it a pulsar

but...

They called it an ancient phenomenon...

And the tree proved that..

It did not glow white as usual...

But a crimson orange...

Then, the orange light struck the Earth.

* * *

The Ancient Master Returns - Chapter One, In the midst of battle, the ancient fox slaughters our enemies!

* * *

The World tree was glowing bright before, but now any average human could see the orange glow and the orange light connecting the heavens and the Earth, then it stopped, this was during when Chao was trying to reveal everything to the world.

Suddenly the World Tree exploded and a massive orange fur coated fox with nine tails was in it's place, it roared with massive ferocity and began slamming its claws into the monsters around it, bewildering everyone around them, suddenly its tails began slamming into the machines that were attacking everyone else, and the kitsune continued to slice through Chao's armies as if they were made of tissue paper.

The Kyuubi Roared loudly as it continued to smash into the creatures, suddenly however the kyuubi contracted into a man, who as falling down shouted the words "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Justu!"

Suddenly a swarm of the man began slamming into Chao's armies with energy spheres held in their hands, shouting "Rasengan Barrage!"

Chao's armies were all gone in seconds, and the man's bunshins exploded into clouds of smoke, causing it to be nearly impossible to see more then two feet.

The crowd continued to be shocked at the display and when the smoke cleared, they could clearly see the person that they once thought was only fiction, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

The story focusing on Naruto

* * *

Looking around him, Naruto payed no attention to the normal people, as if they didn't exist, but he immediately noticed a few of what the large electronic billboards said were "Hero Characters", Naruto laughed a bit and said to himself "Anything but heros..." he formed a Rasengan without a kagebunshin and also without a kagebunshin turned it into Futon:Rasen-Shuriken, Naruto took a stance then charged at the so called Hero Characters, shouting "Futon:Rasen-Shuriken!" he jumped and threw it, despite not being in sage mode.

The magicians quickly rushed out of the AOE as well as the nearby crowd, the Rasen-shuriken expanded and then exploded, sending large amounts of Futon Senbon at the surrounding area, whilst the Normal people only fell in pain, the Magicians realised that they couldn't build up or use magic, one of them, a woman with blonde hair, quickly saw an end to everything as a kunai slashed through her back side of the neck, she fell lifeless as the Kage bunshin then lunged at the other magicians and just as the blonde woman, ended their lives nearly instantly.

Naruto's original looked around the scene and said to himself "Were is he..." he then looked up and noticed the blimp, he sighed and said "I'll need a boost." he immediately exploded into four tails mode and jumped up at speeds that the naked eye could not track.

* * *

Chao's Blimp

* * *

[4t]Naruto landed on the blimp staring at Chao and Negi, and let out a roar, Negi and Chao could easily feel as if the creature that stood before them had only one thing in mind, killing them, they immediately moved out of it's way as [4t]Naruto shot a white energy beam from his mouth, incinerating the surface of the blimp into a molten metal.

Naruto returned to normal form and then he slammed his fist into the ground shouting "Forbidden Art:Holy Resurrection Technique!"

A blue energy came from Naruto and immediately rushed towards the ground were the dead wizards lay, the energy rushed into them and soon their wounds healed, that blue energy turned to red energy soon and after five seconds, everyone Naruto killed except the monsters were risen back from the dead.

Naruto grinned and said to himself "Good thing I got the Kyuubi's chakra infused into me, or I'd be dead by now."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - The sudden slaughter turns into a duel, Naruto vs Negi, Shinobi vs Magister Magi!

* * *

Naruto immediately took a taijustu stance and said "You must be Negi, show me if the rumors are true!"

Naruto rushed at Negi but Chao quickly blocked Naruto's path and tried to attack him with her own fists, but Naruto had more taijustu skill and experience, and effortlessly turned Chao's attack on herself, twisting her arm and flinging her at Negi who tried to catch her only to realise that if something is moving fast, it's not a game of catch.

As quickly as he turned Chao into a weapon, Naruto ran around Negi to attack him in his blind spot, Negi quickly got up and jumped back, Chao also was quick to recover and stood between Negi and Naruto, who grinned as he quickly began thrusting his fists towards Chao's blind spots, taking her down as quickly as she got up, but this was enough time for Negi to fire off some Arrows of light, Naruto realised they were too fast to simply dodge at close quarters so he focused his chakra into an invisible wall that blocked the attack, causing a smoke screen to form around him, perfect advantage.

Negi continued to stare at the smokescreen unaware of the Giant Rasengan behind him, until he heard Naruto shout "Oodama Rasengan!".

Naruto's Great Ball Rasengan slammed into Negi sending him flying towards the ground, Naruto bit his thumb, quickly wrote a seal on the surface of the blimp with his blood and then slammed his hand after raising it on the seal shouting "Reverse Summoning Technique!"

A Kage Bunshin appeared and Naruto dispersed it, an orange shade appeared near his eyes and the pupils slit sideways like a frog, Naruto was using Senjustu now. He then made hand signs too fast to catch with the human eye, Naruto then slammed his hand on the same seal he wrote and shouted "Six Paths Technique:God's Shield!".

A dark red chakra began to envelope the falling Negi, not only did it heal his wounds but it acted as a shield when he impacted the ground, it sent a massive shockwave as it hit Mahora Academy directly, destroying the Principal's office instantly.

* * *

Naruto stared at the destruction he had just caused, with a smirk across his face, but his smirk dies when he instantly draws his kunai to block a sword from one of Negi's friends, Setsuna Sakurazaki.

Setsuna's white wings make Naruto laugh, after blocking a few easily visible attacks from her sword with his single kunai, he says "So you're the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman that I've heard so much about, fighting you is not my job but I got bored facing the Time Traveler and the rookie, show me how they fight in my friend's home country."

Naruto immediately slid sideways and threw his kunai towards Setsuna's head, but she quickly sliced it in half with her sword faster then the naked eye can see, Naruto let a grin show before saying "Looks like I'll have some fun with this one."

Naruto made a handsign and two kagebunshin appeared near him, each taking out their kunai and getting into a stance, Naruto then said "Ok, taijustu will suffice against one of the Shinmeiryuu, she can cut through Rase-" as Naruto was talking, Setsuna had the time to bring her sword to bear and attempt to fly around him, she defeats the kagebunshin on his flank but Naruto simply ducks letting the swordswoman's blade slice through his other kage bunshin.

Naruto quickly grabbed Setsuna's hand that was holding the sword and twisted it back, then threw Setsuna behind him after grabbing her sword, Naruto turned around quickly to face a disarmed but airborne Shinmeiryuu warrior, Naruto then says "Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something, oh yeah, the Time Traveler!" Naruto quickly turns his new sword around to slice through a bullet, due to the Sword's anti-magic properties the time displacement charge does not go off, but the bullet itself is simply cut in half, Chao then activates her unique suit to prepare for the fight of a lifetime, Naruto growls and enters the initial Jinchurriki state, slamming the sword into the blimp and readying his claws, he quickly notices Setsuna charging at him from behind and Chao throwing down her empty pistol and rushing at Naruto as well, the real fight is about to begin...

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The battle heats up, Shinobi and Samurai fight against Shinmeiryuu and Martian!

* * *

Naruto was about to jump when he noticed movement, he grinned and counter-charged towards Chao, ignoring Setsuna, he quickly slashes with his claws at a now very evasive Chao, but Setsuna is right behind him, as she returns to the blimp she grabs her sword and prepares to cut through Naruto, but another sword quickly finds it's way to knock Setsuna's out of her hand, a man in a white kimino and wielding a Katana with the hilt decorated with yellow diamonds with the rest of the hilt black, quickly rushes towards Setsuna with a battle cry.

Setsuna quickly grabs her sword again and blocks the attack from the new opponent, the warrior quickly reacts and swings his foot, knocking Setsuna off balance and the Warrior has the upper hand as he slices off one of Setsuna's wings with relative ease, Setsuna quickly jumps down and grabs the rail on the blimp's side, using it to jump back up and catch the warrior with a kick, sending him past Chao who is trying to evade or block Naruto's animalistic fighting style.

Naruto shouts "Jack, focus on the Shinmeiryuu, I got the Martian covered!". The warrior who is known as Jack quickly gets up and dodges a futile roundhouse kick form Chao and rushes towards Setsuna with his sword drawn.

Setsuna and Jack continue to duel with swords as Naruto is having a hard time keeping up with Chao's speed, despite being in initial Jinchurriki state.

Naruto jumps back a bit and Chao waits to see what his next move is, Naruto folds his arms and a red energy begins to swirl around him, soon the Kyuubi's Cloak envelops him and he successfully enters One Tailed State, Naruto then says "Looks like the rumors are true, but now I'm going to get a little more serious." Naruto lets out a roar and immediately slams his arms into the blimp's surface, causing an explosion that sends Chao to the edge of the now falling blimp.

Chao recovers from her fall fast and almost as fast as she got up, Naruto grabbed her with his tail and flung her towards the ground, Naruto then forms a Rasengan in his tail and jumps down towards the falling Chao, meanwhile Jack jumps up to avoid a thrust from Setsuna's Sword, she swings her left wing, the one that wasn't sliced off, to create a gust of wind sending Jack to the edge of the burning blimp, he however quickly gets up and realises the wind blew off the string that kept his hair in a Top Knot, Jack sighs and says under his breath "Not again..." before jumping off the edge towards the ground.

* * *

Chao is near the ground when suddenly Naruto slams his tail Rasengan into her whilst shouting "Jinchurriki Rasengan!", the Rasengan expands slightly and turns from blue to red, within one second Chao is sent slamming into the ground below, but she gets up relatively unharmed, but is no longer in her unique state, Naruto lands thirty feet in front of her, the impact causes the ground around him to crush and sink with a large dust cloud forming around the crater.

Jack lands harmlessly on the ground without causing a crater, possibly because he learned how to Jump good a few years ago, he instantly reacts to one of Chao's remaining drones behind him and slices it in half with The Sword, Setsuna manages to land with one wing to control her descent speed, but she is no longer capable of flying, Jack thrusts his sword into the ground and grips it tightly, causing it to be enveloped in a blue energy, Jack quickly retracts it and charges at Setsuna, who tries to block the attack with her sword only to have Jack's sword slice through it like a hot knife through butter and take off Setsuna's remaining wing, luckily Setsuna is able to move her arm away from the sword's path to avoid losing it, but now back into her human form, Setsuna jumps back a bit, with a shortened sword to defend against Jack's unstoppable Katana.

Naruto grins and rushes nearly instantly behind Chao, who in her normal state cannot react quickly enough and is grabbed, lifted up and then slammed into the ground by Naruto using his tail right hand.

Chao tries to get up but realises that two of her ribs are broken, along with both her legs, just from the sheer impact, however Naruto managed to send some of the kyuubi's chakra to her head and other bones to protect them, he seems to want her alive.

Setsuna notices Chao beaten and realises that Jack cannot be stopped, not at her current level, whoever these people were, they were possibly more powerful then Evangeline at her strongest...

Setsuna throws down her sword and admits defeat, responding, Jack puts away his no longer glowing sword and pulls out a spare string from his kimino, fixing his hair back into a top knot.

Naruto quickly makes handsigns and then shouts "First Jinchurriki Technique:Widespread Amnesia!", a dark purple chakra begins to rise out of him and envelopes everyone except Chao, Negi, Setsuna and Jack, causing the affected to lose their memories of what they saw, shortly after this, Naruto makes a simple handsign and he swirls out of existence, along with Chao, Setsuna and an unconscious Negi about 500 feet from were Chao used to be.

* * *

Evangeline's Cabin

* * *

A cloud of smoke explodes from thin air, when it clears Naruto, Jack, Setsuna, Chao and Negi appear, the latter being unconscious, Naruto makes a few handsigns and says casually "Water Style:Water Dragon Technique, the amount of chakra he puts into is almost non-existent, causing a small water dragon to splash Negi in the face, waking him up.

Naruto and Jack back off from the trio a bit and after five seconds of silence, Naruto says casually "Sorry for beating the three of you to a pulp, but it was the only way to get the likes of you to listen to someone who uses banned techniques in Mundus Magicus and Earth."

Setsuna then says confusingly "Banned techniques?", Naruto then says "Maybe Chao or Negi can best explain it, but that will take too long, basically, the Magistria system outlaws advanced Ninjustu. Kage Bunshins used by your friends Kaede and the dog kid are forced to be low level and have a limit of 4 per Year of practice and with the average lifespan of Shinobi here being about 4 to 8 years before they die, it's safe to say that my Kagebunshin no justu is more advanced, I can create thousands of clones and all of them are just as strong as the original, and also my Kage bunshin can do Ninjustu just as good."

From what Naruto was saying, not only was he skilled but he seems to have been watching Negi for some time.

Jack then says "Basically the reason we attacked you was to subdue you, so we could talk without Mahora and Mundus Magicus intervening, which is why Naruto slaughtered everything in sight when he first arrived, and why he used Holy Resurrection on six people, we wish for this misunderstanding and ban on knowledge to end, the Shinobi are divided and in a state of constant turmoil between two ideologies, one wishing to fight to keep their power and the other fighting the previously said side so that they may live in peace with the Magistria System, this is basically something the Wizard Schools tried to do and ended up getting slaughtered due to lack of manpower, but Mundus Magicus is organised into multiple nations and have military on par if not greater then the United States of America."

The conversation is interrupted by a trio of missiles heading straight for Naruto, who grins, his eyes change into Rinnegan and he whispers to himself "Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)" causing the missiles to be sent back towards Chachamaru who fired them, sending her out the door she was standing near, Evangeline walks in and says as if asking and threatening at the same time "And just who are you and what are you doing in my House!"

Naruto stares at the ten year old girl and then laughs saying "The depowered Chibi Eva-chan? You really think you have the strength to face me? you are only a threat at your strongest, but that ain't happening!"

Evangeline says as if slightly shocked and slightly pissed off "Chibi, chan? That's it boy, you want to die? I'll grant your wish!" Eva rushes at Naruto who just laughs, but he was not expecting Eva to know martial arts, she grabs and tosses Naruto towards a table with a crystal ball with a mini mansion inside it, Naruto shrinks and is teleported inside said crystal ball."

* * *

Evangeline's Resort

* * *

Naruto gets up to notice a floating Evangeline who casts an illusion spell causing her to appear as an adult, Naruto then says "Genjustu huh, ya know, I wasn't loafing on my butt for the two years it took me to bring Sasuke down, let's see who has the best skill here."

Evangeline laughs and says "The only illusion is my appearance boy, this estate is real and as long as I am inside it, I have full access to my powers, get ready to die boy, you should have learned to respect your elders."

Naruto laughs again then says "Oh that's right, you're over a thousand years old, kind of like a certain person I know, ah, but it's you who should realise there's always someone above you!" Evangeline growls and shouts "Enough talking, get ready to die!"

Naruto knows his opponent is strong, so he doesn't waste any time entering initial Jinchurriki state. Naruto thinks to himself "She might drive me to four tails, if she does, I'll have to get serious and fight to kill."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
